Of Shinigami and Demons
by SirAmbala
Summary: This is a sequel to A Miko in Soul Society. They have been sent to the human world to fight these strange Hollow that have been popping up. A new war is on the horizon, and their only chance is with the help of new and old friends.


A/N: This is a sequel to my story A Miko in Soul Society. I'm just writing it on a whim so please tell me if it is worth continuing or not.

ooOOoo

"Abari, you and Rukia are being sent to the human world to help the substitute Kurasaki Ichigo with a number of unknown types of Hollows that have been popping up recently. I have called for help from and old friend, you are to meet up with them when you get there," Yamamoto directed.

"Where are we supposed to meet up with him sir?" Renji asked.

"They said they would find you, so don't worry."

"Yes sir."

ooOOoo

Rukia and Renji entered the human world appearing near Ichigo's house. The duo went to find their friend until they felt the presence of a Hollow near the high school.

"What did the head captain mean by unknown Hollow? It feels no different than all the others ones we have fought in the past," stated Renji.

"I don't know, but our communicator didn't go off. Let's just go," said Rukia while heading in the direction of the high school.

"What is it with Hollows and that place?"

ooOOoo

Ichigo had already engaged the Hollow and was having a hard time defeating it. The thing looked nothing like a normal Hollow and didn't fight like one either. He was starting to worry when Rukia and Renji appeared.

"What's wrong Ichigo, have you forgotten how to fight in these times of peace?" Renji joked.

"Shut if Renji, this thing is not a normal Hollow!" Ichigo shouted back.

"That's what the head captain said. Now would the two of you stop messing around so we can take care of these things?" Rukia said.

As soon as those words left her mouth two more of the 'Hollows' appeared. The three shinigami paled slightly but got to work anyway. Nothing they did seemed to phase these things and they were getting more nervous by the minute. Just as the not Hollows decided to attack the school a golden beam obliterated a good portion of them. All the Shinigami could do was stare opened mouthed at the spot where the not Hollows had been.

"You are only in the way, move," came a gruff voice from behind them.

At that moment five more of the not Hollows joined in the fight, and the Shinigami visibly paled. The three of them were having enough trouble with just three, now what were they going to do?

"While he could have said it nicer I would take his advice. Your life may be in danger if you don't leave this place," said a young girl in robes much like theirs but in green and white. Next to her stood a figure in red robes with silver hair and dog ears.

"You should be the ones leaving. Hollows are our duty. Which come to think about it you shouldn't be able to see or us for that matter," Rukia said.

"That may be the case, but demons are our specialty," said the girl.

"Demons? Is that what those are?" Ichigo asked the newcomers.

"Yes. They usually remain hidden among the humans, but these and their leaders have started a war against other demons and humans. They do not wish to remain hidden anymore when they were once feared by those they now disguise themselves as," the girl answered.

"What?"

"Up until 250 years ago demons lived freely in the open. There were those that kept to themselves and even a few that lived peacefully with humans. Of course there were still others that fought humans and destroyed many villages. At that time there were Monks and Mikos to combat the bad demons. As time went on the other humans found ways to protect themselves and went after the demons. Over the years the demons lost many of their numbers and went into hiding. Eventually humans forgot about the demons and the demons numbers have risen again because they have been in hiding. Now though there are those that want nothing but revenge on humans. We feared this would happen someday. I just hope we can stop them before there are innocent lives lost. The number of people able to combat demons has dwindled since the old days because the need for them also disappeared," explained the girl.

"You sound old, but you look no older than twenty," Rukia pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving. Oh great there he goes being reckless again. You would think after all these years he would learn self control," the girl said agitated as the dog eared man started fighting the demons only to get thrown into the ground.

"I heard that wench, now stop talking and help me out!" the dog eared man said.

"Oh, so now you want me help?" she asked.

"Would you two cut it out and get to work?" came yet another voice, and with it a drop in temperature. The newcomer quickly unsheathed his sword and called upon his partner's name. "Sit upon the frozen heavens...Hyorinmaru!"

With a mighty roar the mighty ice dragon froze two of the nearest demons while its wielder chains another and cut it in half.

"I won't let you take all of them small fry. Kagome help me out," the dog eared man said to the ice wielder.

"You got it," the girl now known as Kagome said.

Not needing any more words the miko drew her own sword and nodded to her companion. In the same sweeping motion their blades slashed down and a powerful wind erupted from the blades. As the massive wind collided with the demons they were disintegrated.

"No fair! I missed all the fun," said a busty woman while she landed next to the ice wielder who was replacing his sword on his back.

"That's because you are always late!" he said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be such a fuss," the busty woman said, "You guys took care of them just fine."

"That may be the case, but we can't keep up this pace forever," Kagome put it, "We've already been at it a week."

"We have no choice in the matter," said the ice wielder, "It would seem as though our help has arrived."

"Feh, if this is our so called help they should have stayed home. If what we seen them doing just now is their best then they will only be in the way," the dog eared man said.

"Why you!" Ichigo started to say as the dog man's face met the dirt.

"Inuyasha...sit."

"Wench..."

"Please excuse him, he has no manners. My name is Kagome by the way, and the one in the crater is Inuyasha. And over here..."

"Hitsugaya Taichou," Rukia said while her two companions still were in a state of shock.

"I gave up that title a long time ago," was Hitsugaya's reply.

"What do you mean a long time ago? You two disappeared just two years ago, and everyone has been wondering where you were," Ichigo asked him.

"It has been only two for you, but for us it has been well over five hundred," was the former captain's answer.

"How?"

"The well at my family's shrine is how. It connected to the past, and I chose to stay and these two joined after the war," Kagome explained.

"I don't get it. How could you two have left your squad and everything that was important?" Rukia asked them shocked.

"Because it didn't anymore," Hitsugaya said.

"He's right. After we disappeared and stayed with these guys for those two months nothing was the same anymore. We came back to fight in the war, but when it was over nothing really seemed to matter anymore. Life in Soul Society seemed mundane anymore. The head captain figured it out and made us make a choice. Either we stay in Soul Society and shape up, or leave. We chose to leave and it was the best choice we ever could have made," Matsumoto put in.

"Wow," was the only thing the shinigami could say.

"Okay, I still don't get how a human supposedly could live 500 years," Renji asked.

"It is because I mated Inuyasha. He is a half demon and when we mated my lifespan was lengthened to match his," Kagome explained.

"I thought he didn't look quite right, but didn't you just kill demons?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, but not all demons are the same. I am actually a miko, and I am supposed to kill demons. I didn't start training until I was fifteen and thus didn't grow up with this hatred of demons. Inuyasha was my first friend in the past, and my second was a kitsune demon who I later adopted as my son. Demons are not all created equal just like humans aren't. I will kill those that harm innocents or the people that I care about," Kagome finished explaining.

"This is all fine and dandy, but we need to meet up with the others," Inuyasha put in.

"He's right," Hitsugaya said while taking off.

"Wait, what about us?" Ichigo called after him.

"Yamamoto sent you here to help us, so just follow us," Matusmoto said while taking off after her former leader.

ooOOoo

The shinigami watched the former captain and subordinate with interest. They had all wondered what had happened to the icy captain. Now they had learned the truth but still found it hard to believe. What was even harder to believe was everything the girl had said. Just what had their head captain gotten them into?

Moving fast the group of six made it to Urahara's shop in no time.

"I am glad to see that you all made it back in one piece, the others are waiting downstairs," Urahara said while tipping his hat to them.

"Thank you again Urahara for allowing us to meet here," Kagome said.

"Nonsense, anything for friends. Ahh Ichigo it is good to see you and your friends again," Urahara said while turning from miko to the group of shinigami.

"Likewise Urahara, I just wish it didn't always have to be under these types of circumstances," Ichigo said while following the rest of the group into the underground training area.

As soon as they made it down the ladder the group was ambushed.

"Shippou aren't you getting a little to old for that?" Kagome said while pulling herself off the ground after being tackled by her adoptive son.

"Never mom!" Shippou replied with a toothy grin.

"Brat you are going to end up crushing her one of these days!" Inuyasha said getting riled up.

"Now don't you two start!" Kagome said to the two demons, "I take it you were successful?"

"Yes Lady Kagome, though Shippou did most of the work. Taking after Inuyasha it seems," Miroku said.

"We all knew that was bound to happen. So what is with the formalities? Did you piss Sango off again?" Kagome asked.

"Why does everyone think so poorly of me?" Miroku asked sounding wounded.

"Because she is giving off steam and giving you a death glare," Kagome stated matter-a-factly

"Ugh...Do you people ever grow up?" Hitsugaya deadpanned.

"What's wrong Toshi-kun? Still feeling the hangover from last night?" Miroku asked.

"Monk if you value your life you will keep that mouth of yours closed," Toshiro bit out as the temperature around them started to drop.

"Oh Taichou, but last night was so much fun!" Matsumoto put in thoroughly pissing him off even more.

The three shinigami watched in shock as the ex captain of squad ten interacted with these people. He was speaking more than they had ever heard him, and he seemed to have a lighter air about him. Dare they say he even looked happy?

Soon both Miroku and Matsumoto were frozen in place and Toshiro was standing next to Sango whispering quietly to her.

"Let's leave these guys alone and we can fill you guys in better," Kagome said while walking away.

"Aren't they going to come?" Renji asked gesturing to Toshiro and Sango.

"No, it is best if we just leave them alone," Inuyasha said while a shiver ran down his spine.

"Why?" Ichigo had the nerve to ask.

"Because they are plotting what they will do the next time those two annoy them. Trust me when I say that you don't want to be on the receiving end of their combined punishments," Shippou said while following his mother.

The three shinigami looked vaguely creeped out, but followed the others anyway.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well here is the first chapter to my Miko in Soul Society sequel. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
